


Let's have some fun.

by littlemisssunshiiine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisssunshiiine/pseuds/littlemisssunshiiine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're friends with the boys, but secretly fangirl over them om twitter. One day Luke finds out ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's have some fun.

The best part about being in the 5SOS family meant that you were close with the rest of the fans. Most of us knew each other through twitter or tumblr, but I had kept one thing secret. I was best friends with the four goofy lads from 5SOS. Nobody on twitter knew, and the boys didn't know about my double life either. On my twitter my profile picture was a picture of my back and my hair. None of the boys followed me on this account. Only on the more official with a picture of me and my dog, the account my family and friends knew too. The other was my stalking account or not stalking more like my fan account., the one where I was a part of fangirling. I was hard not telling the truth, but amazing too because I felt like I could have my real life and still be friends with these awesome people. Because one thing about being in the fam. is that if you have a follow or know the boys you get tweets all the time and I liked fangirling without them knowing.

But one day I went on twitter and I had many notifications a lot with congrats on your follow and mention. I panicked and couldn't find out who had followed me, because a million people had done that. I panicked and then Luke walked in and he was smirking. This didn't look good.

"Hi Lukey." I said panicking a little.

"Hi Y/N. Look I have just found something hilarious you have to see." He said smiling at me.

"No better yet, let me read it to you."

I'm listening babe." 

"Oh have you see Calum's lips. I'm sure they are softer than anything in the world. Just like a cloud, he can kiss me anywhere he wants to." I tried keeping a straight face.

"I hope one day Ashton will bang me as hard as his drums." I looked down, embarrassed he had found my twitter.  

"Michael is a fluffy sexbeast. I mean have you seen him?" I looked up; he was smirking so big and looked so proud of himself.

"Oh and there is one about me too." He said looking me in the eyes.

"I hope someday Luke undressing me with his eyes, like I have done a millions time with him." I was tomato red in my face now and he broke down, laughing so much.

"So you are not going to deny this is your twitter then?" He said. I was so embarrassed.

"What can I say? I have some hot friends." I said trying to sound like I didn't care about this being out in the open. He laughed and looked me straight in the eyes and winked.

"And don't you worry babe. I have undressed you many times."

"Oh you have?"

"I'm doing it right know. I'm sure you look like a dream under you jeans and t-shirt. I mean you have a hot body."

He was just messing around, and two could play that game, so I started pulling my t-shirt up over my head, now i was standing in my bra and began to open my jeans. His eyes darkened and he walked over to the door and closed it and locked it.

After he was sure it was closed he started unbottoming his flannel shirt and walking over to me. I met him half way, and started kissing his neck, he groaned and couldn’t get the rest of the bottoms so I found his hands and started doing it instead while finding his lips and kissing him hard. He started to back me up against the wall. He hands on my ass, grabbing it and I couldn't help the moans coming from my mouth. "Please don't be teasing now Lucas. God I need this."

He groaned and lifted my legs up, kiss my neck. I moaned and started whispering. "Let's have some fun this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick." He started grinding his hips against mine and I moaned, wanting him more than ever.

"Please we either go to the couch or we are going to one of our hotel rooms, I want you inside me now." I cried out.

"You are so dirty, babe. I can feel your juice and have much you want me. And believe me I want you just as much" he said, pushing me down on the couch so I could feel his member.

He started removing our jeans, I was a mess and he kept telling me just that, because every time he touch me, I moaned. He started going in slowly, but firm. But I wasn't in the mood for sweet loving; I wanted him to fuck me up good, so I pushed against him and started begging for more, faster and harder. 10 minutes later we were done. Completely done. I couldn't move, it was the best sex ever. He kissed my neck.

"Now I don't hope you want Ashton to bang as hard as his drums and you don't want Calum to kiss you and I have shown you who the real sexbeast is." I laughed.

"Hmm I'm still not sure, maybe you can show me again now and later, so we are sure I don't forget." I said smirking at him.

"That could be arranged, because that was some amazing sex and I wanna do it all of the time." And then he kissed me and pushed me down. Later that night, I deleted the twitter account and only had the one the other boys knew about. And I didn't need to fangirl over them, because now I had a great fuckbuddy and maybe someday soon we would be more than that, I could feel butterflies every time we kissed so who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments :)


End file.
